1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to an information signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a magnetic disc-shaped recording sheet is adapted for rotable movement in a recording jacket which can be mounted in the apparatus and a magnetic head contacts the rotating sheet to record and/or reproduce information signals therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been known to record and/or reproduce video signals from a magnetic recording medium in the form of a disc-like sheet by bringing a magnetic head into contact with the sheet while rotating the sheet at a high speed and, at the same time, moving the magnetic head in the radial direction of the sheet.
In known apparatus for recording and/or reproducing of this type, a problem often arises in which the sheet becomes damaged or fatty substances become deposited on the surfaces of the sheet as a result of direct handling by a person during insertion and removal of the sheet from the apparatus. It has thus been proposed to accommodate the magnetic sheet in a recording jacket which can be inserted in and removed from the apparatus. Generally, known recording jackets have been of a flat and thin rectangular configuration and have been supported at peripheral portions thereof when mounted in the apparatus. However, because of such configuration, it is very difficult to ensure that a constant space is provided inside the jacket in the axial direction of the magnetic sheet. Accordingly, when the flexible magnetic sheet is rotated at a high speed in such thin jacket the magnetic sheet often contacts the inner surfaces of the jacket.